In the past, there has been proposed a scroll compressor for intermittently leading intermediate pressure into a back pressure chamber of a movable scroll, in order to obtain thrust pressure for pressing a movable scroll against a stationary scroll.
For example, the scroll compressor according to (Japanese Patent Registration No. 2707517 has a structure in which intermediate pressure is intermittently led in by the turning motion of a movable scroll, and the intermediate pressure is supplied to an inlet passage of a stationary scroll via a connecting passage of the movable scroll.
In this structure, the connecting passage of the movable scroll is formed through the interior of a panel, in a radial direction from the center toward the peripheral edge. The end of the connecting passage near the center of the panel communicates with a compression chamber in proximity to the center of the scroll. The peripheral-edge end of the connecting passage is intermittently communicated with a recess formed in a panel of the stationary scroll only when the end overlaps the position of the recess. The recess is then caused to communicate with a back pressure chamber positioned on a side opposite a lap of the movable scroll.
Thereby, when the peripheral-edge end of the connecting passage overlaps the recess of the stationary scroll, the compression chamber and the back pressure chamber are intermittently caused to communicate via the connecting passage and the recess, and as a result, intermediate pressure can be led into the back pressure chamber.